Blue Iris
by LokiPie
Summary: Because somehow they feel each other, drowning themselves in passion and sincerity, bleeding in the inside, cause what they fell just make them to be alive, but's something nobody would understand, how they can break the rules, how we can break the whole world with a feeling, two hearts beating at the same time, at the same rythm. Cas and Dean story, Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Blue Iris

Hello everyone this story Is especially made for all of you!

Hope you all like it, enjoy!

Th world is hard to comprehend, all the pain that is placed into this world is only put there by the people and when there is something slightly different it shoves it away and leaves it to die.

Dean was just a normal boy with a totally normal life but that all changed when a unexpected house fire accrued which ended up taking his mother life, that left him alone with his father and baby brother 'Sam' but with his father too busy working he ended up bring up his brother.

Dean was now 31, with a drinking problem and hunts the supernatural with his brother which was now 25.

- X I Just Want You To Know Who I Am X -

"Come on Sammy have some fun," A slurred voice laughed in a childish mock.

"Dean stop struggling your really drunk and really heavy," The other replied as his brother leaned desperately onto his side.

"Yo Sammy give me the key to...The Impala...I need to drive...us back to the m...Motel," Dean hiccuped whilst reaching over Sam gesturing for the key whilst also being dragged over to the car.

"No Dean you can't drive, for one your totally smashed and two you couldn't even walk with out falling on your face so no just sleep in the back or whatever I'll drive," Sam replied as he shoved his older brother into the back of the Impala then got in himself.

Sam started the engine and rushed out the parking lot of the pub and towards the motel which they booked into earlier that day.

They arrived at the old wooden motel 'Blue diamond'.

Sam pulled a half conscious Dean out of the car and Into the two storey building.

When they got Into their room Sam cracked down and got some research done whilst Dean laid on his bed curled up In a ball sleeping a drunken dream.

- X I Just Want You To Know Who I Am X -

Light started to spread through the darkness of the room as night begun to fade into morning.

Dean shot up into a seated position, his head spinning like hell as his heart beat rang in his ears. He stumbled up rushing for some headache pills.

Dean popped one in his mouth and swallowed it down with a glass of cooled water, Dean sat back on his bed and rubbed his temples as the bathroom door swung open.

A half drenched Sam was standing there fully dress with a towel clutched in his hand which he was using to dry his hair with.

"Dude you look like shit," Sam commented whilst sitting on the bed opposite Deans which seemed untouched well Sam wasn't a neat freak for nothing.

"Good morning to you too," Dean grumbled slightly glaring at Sam in return.

Sam laughed and looked over to his laptop then back to Dean,

"I think today we should check out a tower, Its called Green moss and apparently there has been sighting of a figure up there, some say Its a ghost but there are also rumours saying that It maybe a Demon," Sam said walking over to his laptop and scanning the page he was on.

Dean sighed and laid back down on the bed with a huff,

"Wait a minute just let these pills kick In then we can go," Dean muttered.

- X I Just Want You To Know Who I Am X -

An hour later they got Into the Impala and drove off to this so call 'Green moss tower'.

They pulled up outside this shabby looking tower which truly the name suited it because all the way up the steam of the tower was green moss.

Both Dean and Sam got out of the car and headed for the boot, they went over their weapons for whatever this thing was.

When they were satisfied with the weapons In their bags they headed toward the tower.

They curiously made their way up the tower, They searched around the whole place until they got Right to the top which almost seemed like a attic compartment.

This place was the darkest of all the tower and also the strangest, lodes of old paper were scattered around all over the floor as one dim candle flickered violently in the corner as if something was up here.

"Sammy I don't think that there's anything here," Dean commented as he glanced over his shoulder to look at Sam.

"Don't be so sure Dean," Sam replied as he pointed to the right corner of the room and their it was, their was that figure.

Dean looked over and saw a human looking person with Its back towards them, it had a cream trench coat wrapped around Its body and by the looks of It though the darkness didn't help but it looked like It had messy black short hair.

"Dean..." A whisper came from It mouth as it suddenly disappeared Into nothing except from a scatter of black wing that floated down to the wooded floor,

Then the light went and the whole room was lost In darkness.

So what do you think? Please leave a Review!

This story was inspired by the song Iris by the Goo goo dolls, I seriously love that song and I thought It went well with Cas and Dean, I'm also sorry for the lack of Cas In this chapter I promise their will be more of him In the next one! Criticism is okay just not too much If you don't mind.

Love you all ?

DArkCRazyFanGiRl


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I know It has only been a day since I last updated but I thought I would be nice and give you enough chapter to sink your teeth into Xx

Enjoy.

Cas felt his heart burn as soon as he sensed Dean's presence, he wanted him to know who he was so badly.

- X I Just Want You To Know Who I Am X -

Castiel had watched over Dean all his life since he was born; you could call him his own personal guardian angel,

But Dean never knew about him and Cas hated It so much, he just wants to be seen but he was scared of what the world would do If they knew what he was.

"Dean..." A whisper came from his mouth as he suddenly disappeared Into nothing except from a scatter of black wing that floated down to the wooded floor.

Cas stumbled Into a wall and fell to his knees, he held his hand up to his eyes as tears fell.

He loves him so much but he was close to breaking point, he can't fight it back any longer Dean needs to know who he is or he will fall.

- X I Just Want You To Know Who I Am X -

Dean sighed as he got Into the car and then looked over at Sam,

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked with annoyance.

"I don't know...but It seemed to know you," Sam replied as a smirk rouse on his lip In amusement.

Dean grunted and started the car, they slowly made their way back to the motel only stopping once at a diner to pick up some food.

When they got back Sam got straight down to his research whilst lazy Dean sat on his bed watching T.v.

"Hey Dean here It say that people think that It maybe a fallen angel," Sam spoke with a interested tone in his voice as his eyes scanned the words on the page.

A flittering noise spread through the room as a cold breeze flew by,

Dean and Sam both looked at each other with concern,

They both stood up and slowly made their way over to the kitchen.

"Falling angel to be precise," A low husky voice called out from behind them, Dean and Sam froze in that spot not daring to look around at what may lye behind them.

"Um...and I am that angel," The Angel said again but this time seeming less confidence In Its own words.

Dean was the first to twirl around to look at this Angel and It certainly look like one, Dean's mouth was wide open in shock this so called 'Angel' was beautiful; Its stunning blue sparkling eyes with soft messy black hair and a slender figure.

"My Name is Castiel and I'm here to help you,"

So Chapter 2, what do you think leave a review please oh and I know this Chapter was a bit over the place but this party is only just getting started!

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahaH

Yeah so review please I need to know If you like It and where I have gone wrong.

Thank for reading I will update soon and I'm

Sorry I know that it is kind of short but all well I'll make It up to you all in the next one.

Love you all ?

DArkCRazyFanGiRl


End file.
